defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Lyniath Aeson
Overview. Lyniath Aeson is a young woman, born in New Avalon. She is an accomplished mage, and curently training in priesthood. She serves as Abbatess for the Crimson Dawn Abbey in Tyr's Hand. Currently, she in incapacitated, due to an attack by a party of Sunfury blood elves, and resting in Tyr's hand Biography. Around fifteen years before the Scourge attempted the infamous destruction of the Scarlet Enclave, Lyniath Aeson was born to a young farmhand woman, Renn, and her guard husband, Jonas. They had been married for only a year, but took the birth as a great celebration, loving their new daughter, and spoiling her throughout her younger years. Young Lyni learned to ride the old family horse, helped out with the crops at harvest. By the time she was fifteen, it was revealed to Lyniath that much money had been put away, saving until now, for her to be sent to Dalaran and see if she could be trained in the Arcane. Such was the way her parents wished her to live a perfect life, and in doing this, they unknowingly spared her from the slaughter to come. Lyniath, sixteen at this point, heard about the destruction of her hometown upon her arrival to Dalaran, and almost fled to try and find her parents. She was horrored at the fact that nobody had come to save them, and was even more disgusted by the fact that the very death knights who had murdered all she knew were now fighting -with- the alliance. She stayed more secluded, learning as much as she could in a short space of time in the libraries of Dalaran, before fleeing. For many years, Lyniath wandered around the wastes of Northrend. She met the vrykul, who she felt a connection to for suffering under the undead - although she did not know that the forsaken were any different from the scourge, or that the half-giants served the Lich King. Here, she encountered a blood elf also in contact with the clan Winterskorn, through mutual friend Ylwa Kvalheim, a young hunter who was too inexperienced in the world to have hate for outsiders. When all backs were turned, the blood elf - magistrix Lilenath Suncaster, exile of The Sunfury Elite , atacked Lyniath, before stealing her form. For that time, the blood elf hid her conscience in Lyniaths mind. Lyniath then returned to Lordaeron, and joined with the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade in The Crimson Flame. Initially very low ranking, Lyniath tired quickly of patrols around Fenris Keep, and how her intelligence was routinely ignored by Commander Barean Blackthorn, and other high ranking Crusaders. She sought more sanctuary in the clergy, and eventually was taken under as a priest of the Light. She became Abbatess of the Abbey at Tyrs hand, which she renamed the Abbey of the Crimson Dawn. However, Sunfury agents Sylvina Fireheart, Arli Sunblade and Orthas Sunblade found her, attempting to punish Lilenath. They cut out Lyniaths tongue and tortured her, placing nightmare demons in her mind. She is now recovering in the barracks of Tyrs Hand, desperately trying to stay awake, where the demons cannot hurt her. Personality Lyniath Aeson is fairly intelligent, more-so than most other humans, especially after her mind was inhabited by the Magistrix Lilenath. However, she is in no rank position to utilise her knowledge, and has more often than not been told to hold her mouth, at one point even being thrown out of a meeting. She hates nearly all non-humans, and within her own race only finds comfort with other Scarlets. She finds the Alliance to be heretical, and the Argent Dawn to be corrupted, thinking it blasphemy that they allow the forsaken in their ranks. However, she can be innocent, as she is merely just a little misunderstood, and very loyal to her cause. She stands up for her friends and comforts them when she can, and will confidently approach anyone who she feels needs to be dealt with, no matter who. Category:Characters Category:The Crimson Flame Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Priests